El extraño artefacto de la familia Shihoin
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Rukia e Ichigo tienen que resguardar un valioso objeto de la familia Shihoin, pero algo salió mal y fueron condenados a viajar por mundos diferentes. Descubrirán que no importa que mundo sea, ellos están destinados a encontrarse una y otra vez.
1. El extraño artefacto

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

 **Advertencias:** Contiene OoC .

La historia participa en el **mes IchiRuki,** sólo que es una extraña mezcla de las temáticas. Espero sea de su agrado el prólogo.

* * *

 **EL EXTRAÑO ARTEFACTO DE LA FAMILIA SHIHOIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 0.- ¡Te dije que no la abrieras!**

En la Sociedad de Almas era un día soleado y normal. Los Shinigamis hacían sus labores acostumbradas, el laboratorio del doceavo escuadrón se encontraba muy ruidoso, seguramente Mayuri estaba haciendo alguno de sus experimentos; en el décimo escuadrón se escuchaba el grito de Hitsugaya hacía su teniente porque, de nuevo, no estaba trabajando; en el noveno escuadrón Hisagi trabajaba en la edición de su revista.

En un rincón del sexto escuadrón, en medio de unas columnas, el capitán Kuchiki y Yoruichi Shihoin se encontraban en medio de una sesión de besos apasionados.

Rukia se detuvo en seco, abrió los ojos sorprendida y retrocedió varios pasos para voltear hacia aquel lugar. No había nadie.

—¿Qué te pasa Rukia? —preguntó Ichigo acercándose a ella. —¿Por qué te detienes?

Ambos caminaban a través del Sereitei pues tenían la misión de trasportar del escuadrón de Mayuri a la residencia Shihoin un artefacto que había quedado en custodia de Mayuri tras la guerra, ya que la bóveda en la que se resguardaba había quedado en malas condiciones y estuvo sujeta a remodelación. El artefacto era trasladado en una caja cuadrada que Ichigo cargaba.

—Creí ver algo. —respondió Rukia, todavía confusa por la escena que vio. —pero no es nada. —agregó. Seguramente el exceso de sol la hizo ver alucinaciones, porque era improbable que su hermano y Yoruichi tuvieran una relación. —sigamos. —indicó e Ichigo asintió.

—¿Oye que crees que llevemos aquí? —preguntó Ichigo alzando un poco la caja para analizarla. Era de color café con adornos dorados en la tapa y caras laterales, de tamaño mediano, aproximadamente de quince centímetros de lado.

—No lo sé. —respondió Rukia mirando también la caja.

La intriga y curiosidad se podían leer en los ojos de los muchachos. Yoruichi solamente les había dicho que pertenecía a la familia desde hace mucho tiempo, tanto que ni ella ni su hermano recordaban su utilidad, pero que tenía que ser tratado con mucho cuidado.

—Pero todas las cosas de Yoruichi son geniales. —comentó Ichigo, recordando aquel aparato con el que pudo volar y llegar al puente.

—Sí. —concedió Rukia. — pero son peligrosas, así que ni se te ocurra abrirla. —amenazó retomando la marcha.

Ichigo se apuró a caminar refunfuñando un poco. No era tonto como para abrirla sin saber antes que era.

Bueno tal vez sí pensaba abrirla, pero ahora por el comentario de Rukia declinaría hacerlo.

Mirando hacia el frente se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Kaien en una imagen borrosa. Ichigo lo reconoció porque su padre le habló de él y le enseñó una foto.

—Apúrate Kuchiki, tenemos un hollow que cazar. —dijo el de ojos verdes y se apresuró a correr.

La imagen se distorsionó y luego desapareció.

—Kaien. —susurró Rukia.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Ichigo confundido.

—No lo sé pero es muy raro. —comentó Rukia. —tenemos que hablar de ello con el capitán Mayuri y Urahara. —señaló.

Ichigo asintió, pues quizá eran los únicos con la inteligencia necesaria para saber que estaba pasando.

Siguieron su camino en silencio, sumergiéndose cada uno en sus pensamientos.

Rukia ya había superado el pasado, pero el ver a Kaien frente a ella, vivo, le hizo preguntarse qué habría pasado si ella hubiera evitado que él se enfrentara al hollow que asesinó a Miyako. Quizá su teniente todavía estuviera con ellos.

Ichigo miró de reojo a Rukia y a su semblante pensativo y nostálgico.

Estaba pensando en su primo seguramente. Eso hizo que algo dentro de él se incomodara. Bajó la vista hacia la caja y se preguntó qué habría pasado si él siguiera vivo, si eso habría influido para que ellos dos se conocieran.

Y eso generó otra duda. ¿Qué habría sido de su vida sin Rukia? ¿Habría podido ser un Shinigami?

Rukia también tuvo dudas, se preguntó si en su destino estaba conocer a Ichigo.

En ese momento una luz azul intensa se desprendió de la caja.

—Idiota te dije que no la abrieras. —lo regañó Rukia deteniéndose y girando hacia él.

—Enana yo no hice nada. —se defendió el chico.

La luz persistía y la caja comenzó a sacudirse, así que Rukia abrió la tapa. Dentro había una moneda dorada que ocupaba casi todo el contenedor y que era la que emanaba la luz azul. Tenía grabadas unas letras antiguas.

Ichigo tomó la moneda con una mano y la luz se volvió más fuerte envolviendo a los chicos. Desaparecieron justo antes de que pasaran unos miembros del segundo escuadrón.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

—Ey, Ichigo, despierta. —escuchó voces lejanas mientras era sacudido del hombro.

—Le dijimos que no bebiera tan aprisa, pero no escuchó. —reconoció a Keigo. Se incorporó lentamente sin abrir los ojos.

—No debiste comer tantos diablillos de pimienta juntos. —escuchó a Renji decir mientras le tocaba un hombro.

¿Qué rayos eran los diablillos de pimienta?

Pero eso no era importante ahora, abrió los ojos lentamente y se quedó muy confundido al ver a Renji, Keigo y Mizuiro junto a él, usando una larga bata negra y bufandas a rayas en rojo y amarillo. Miró a su alrededor y todo se puso más extraño.

Ese gran salón albergaba cuatro largas mesas ocupadas por más personas vestidas casi iguales sino fuera por las bufandas de colores distintos. Sobre las mesas una multitud de velas flotantes iluminaban el lugar.

Y justo cuando iba a preguntar dónde estaba, las grandes puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par.

—¡Un Troll, hay un troll en el castillo! —gritó esa persona antes de desplomarse en el piso.

Ichigo no sabía que pasaba, lo único certero era que ya no estaba en el mundo que conocía.

* * *

Saludos.


	2. El niño que vivió

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

 **El mundo de Harry Potter (encantamientos, personajes, etc.) pertenecen a J.K. ROWLING.**

 **Advertencias:** Contiene OoC .

No sé si cumpla con el tema del día, pero fue lo que se me ocurrió. Como siempre, pienso una cosa y escribo otra, pero me gusto el resultado.

Aviso que hay una pareja rara, pero si han leído otras historias mías ya no les causará espanto.

* * *

 **EL EXTRAÑO ARTEFACTO DE LA FAMILIA SHIHOIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1.- EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ.**

Ichigo no salía de su asombro cuando por aquella gran puerta entró Kaname Tosen, también con un atuendo raro y un turbante en la cabeza, gritando que había un troll en el castillo para luego derrumbarse en el piso. Eso, hasta para él, era un claro indicio de que no estaba en su mundo.

Mientras tanto varios maestros y alumnos ya corrían hacia Kaname. Se asombró al ver entre ellos a Yoruichi, Urahara y Kempachi.

No quería imaginarse una clase con ellos. Urahara jugándole constantes bromas a sus alumnos para ponerlos en ridículo, Yoruichi seduciéndolos y Zaraki aterrorizándolos. Su imaginación ya estaba echándose a volar con los posibles escenarios, cuando una voz conocida interrumpió.

—¡Chicos, Rukia sigue en los baños! —señaló Tatsuki acercándose al grupo donde estaba Ichigo. —y escuché de los profesores que el Troll se dirigía hasta ahí. —mencionó angustiada captando la atención de todos. No es como si fueran amigas, pero al fin al cabo era una persona en peligro.

—¡Rukia! —exclamó Ichigo poniéndose de pie. —tenemos que ir a salvarla.

—¿Estás loco? los profesores nos reprenderían. —señaló Keigo tras reponerse de la sorpresa. ¿Desde cuando él era tan expresivo? ¿ Y desde cuando se preocupaba tanto por esa chica altiva?

—Además ¿no olvidaste lo antipática que es esa sabelotodo? —expresó Renji.

—Rukia es nuestra amiga, y a los amigos no se les abandona. —dijo Ichigo enojado y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta abriéndose paso entre los alumnos que estaban acomodándose en filas.

Se sentía muy desorientando, no sabía dónde estaba, ni qué relación podía tener con Rukia en ese mundo, pero sus recuerdos anteriores estaban muy claros y nunca abandonaría a la chica de cabello negro.

Empezó a caminar entre los largos pasillos esquivando a los alumnos y maestros.

—Ichigo. —escuchó a Renji llamándolo a sus espaldas pero no se detuvo. Su decisión estaba tomada, salvaría a Rukia de ese terrible Troll y luego buscarían la manera de regresar a casa. —ey, vas en la dirección equivocada. —volvió a gritar Renji. —los baños de las chicas están hacia el otro lado.

Eso sí lo hizo detenerse y girar hacia el chico de cabello rojo.

—¿Decidiste ayudarme? —le preguntó mientras caminaba hacia él. Se haría el enojado para evitar que Renji se burlara de su equivocación.

—Bueno. —se encogió de hombros. —tu eres mi amigo después de todo, no puedo dejarte solo.

Eso era suficiente para Ichigo por el momento, así que ambos comenzaron a correr en dirección de los baños. Esperaban llegar a tiempo para salvar a la chica en peligro, porque seguramente estaba confundida y no sabría qué hacer.

Al estar frente a la puerta escucharon un ruido muy fuerte, por lo que se apresuraron a abrirla.

—No te preocupes Rukia, venimos a… salvarte. —terminó la oración Ichigo muy sorprendido, al igual que Renji que miraba con la boca un poco abierta.

El troll de aspecto grotesco se hallaba noqueado en el suelo y frente a él estaba Rukia con una varita mágica en la mano. Y en su rostro, una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

—No sé porque pensaron que necesitaría su ayuda. —les dijo ella volteando a verlos, su sonrisa se había borrado y sólo quedaba un gesto severo. Normalmente no actuaría así, pero seguía dolida por las palabras de Renji después de las clases de encantamientos.—Cuando ni siquiera fueron capaces de hacer levitar una pluma.

Ichigo se quedó en blanco, aún no procesaba que esa no era la Rukia que conocía.

—Te lo dije, es…—Renji se quedó callado, en parte porque no quería insultarla y en otra porque la mirada de Ichigo hacia ella era muy desconcertante.

—Rukia… ¿no me recuerdas? —preguntó acercándose a ella, quien retrocedió unos pasos, un poco asustada. Ichigo la miraba con ¿desesperación? —Estábamos en la Sociedad de Almas y la moneda nos trajo aquí. —quiso explicarse. —recuerda, somos Shinigamis.

—¿Acaso el Troll le ha golpeado en la cabeza? —le preguntó a Renji.

—Ojalá fuera eso. —dio un suspiro largo. Eso sería más fácil de explicar. —Tenemos que hablar, pero no aquí. No tardan en venir los profesores y nos castigarán.

Y eso significaría escuchar a su madre regañarlo por tiempo indefinido.

Rukia e Ichigo asintieron y los tres salieron de los baños, ignorando el hecho de que de haberse quedado habrían ganado puntos para Gryffindor, acercándolos más a ganar la copa de las casas al final de año. Aunque tampoco significaba una gran desventaja, después de todo tenían de su lado al director a quien le gustaba regalar puntos a discreción.

.

.

—Les digo que esto fue obra de los chicos de Gryffindor. —comentó Urahara a Yoruichi y Kaname mientras veían el cuerpo tirado en medio de los baños. —se merecen 50 puntos por tan grande proeza. —dijo refiriéndose a la derrota del troll. —y 50 puntos más por su nobleza al querer quedar como héroes anónimos. —sonrió para luego salir de los baños dejando a sus acompañantes sorprendidos por tan arrebatada decisión.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Ya más tranquilos los tres chicos conversaban en la sala común. Ichigo trataba de adaptarse a las cosas mágicas que estaba descubriendo.

Escaleras que cambiaban de posición, pinturas que se movían a voluntad, grageas de todos los sabores, fantasmas que no podían ser purificados. Pobre Nick, buen susto que se llevó cuando Ichigo saltó sobre él para tratar de darle descanso, había olvidado que no llevaba Zanpakuto.

Renji estaba igual o más azorado, tardó en creer que el chico que estaba en frente, aunque con el mismo rostro, no era el chico que conoció en el tren.

Rukia procesaba todo de una forma más rápida. Había leído muchos libros de magia y comprendía que esta actuaba de formas misteriosas.

—¡Ya lo tengo! —gritó de repente Ichigo interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado. — seguramente este es otro de mis sueños raros. —mencionó recordando aquel donde fue Frankestein y en el que estaba en la sociedad de lámparas. —¡Auch! —gritó de repente al sentir un pellizco que le dio Renji en el brazo.

—Pensé que si era un sueño al pellizcarte despertarías. —se justificó el chico.

—No sean tontos, las cosas no serán tan fáciles. —los regañó Rukia. Ellos se cruzaron de brazos. Rukia esperaba una queja sobre ser sabelotodo, se sintió aliviada al ver que al contrario, la observaban con atención. —Si la moneda es lo que te trajo aquí, es lo único que te regresará a tu mundo. Pero no será fácil encontrarla en un lugar tan grande como este.

—No importa, estoy seguro que la encontraremos. —sonrió confiado el chico de cabello naranja.

—Claro que sí, yo la hallaré primero y te recordaré lo inútil que eres. —Renji rio altaneramente.

—Está bien, empezaremos a buscarla ahora mismo. —Rukia se puso de pie con energía renovada.

No era propio de ella actuar tan arrebatadamente, su padre se enojaría de sus acciones irreflexivas, pero por primera vez se sentía parte de algo.

No es que su familia fuera mala con ella, sólo que sentía mucha carga sobre sus hombros por su apellido, constantemente se preguntaba si su padre no estaría arrepentido de haberse quedado con ella aquella noche en que lo perdió todo.

Renji e Ichigo la llamaron para iniciar su recorrido.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

—Sólo espero que no nos encuentre la profesora Shihoin. —Murmuró Rukia mientras caminaban por el pasillo afuera de la torre Gryffindor.

Renji no entendió porque su preocupación si esa maestra era muy relajada. La última vez se durmió en clase y cuando despertó los regañó por no haber hecho trampa.

—Yo me preocuparía por el maestro de pociones. —señaló Renji. Ese maestro provocaba escalofríos, además parevcía tener un odio injustificado hacia ellos tres en particular.

—¿Y quien da pociones? —preguntó Ichigo queriendo integrarse a la plática.

—Escuché algo. —interrumpió Rukia y todos se quedaron quietos y en alerta.

—¿Es Jidanbo? —preguntó Renji mirando hacia todos lados.

—No, de lo contrario el lugar retumbaría. —suspiró aliviada Rukia. —Jidanbo es el guardián de las puertas de la academia Shinigami. —respondió a la pregunta que se podía leer en ojos de Ichigo. —vigila que no haya alumnos fuera de las habitaciones entre otras cosas.

—Tenemos que cuidarnos de él, no dudará en usar la fuerza si nos ve. —mencionó Renji.

Siguieron avanzando pasando de largo a Keigo, que se encontraba dormido debajo de unos estantes.

—Qué extraño lugar para dormir. —murmuró Ichigo.

Estaban a mitad de las escaleras para ir al segundo piso, cuando estas se movieron, reubicándose en dirección contraria a la que iban.

—Nunca me acostumbraré a esto. —mencionó Renji agarrándose bien de los pasamanos. Ichigo pensó que él tampoco.

—Empezaremos por aquí, debemos sepáranos para revisar más salones. —indicó Rukia una vez llegaron al segundo piso. —nos encontraremos aquí nuevamente.

Los hombres asintieron y los tres se separaron.

Ichigo avanzó por el oscuro pasillo buscando la moneda, fijándose en los posibles escondites. Ese lugar era increíble, pero no era su hogar. Escucho pasos y voces acercándose, así que entró en una habitación del lado derecho que tenía la puerta entreabierta.

Se aseguró de cerrarla bien antes de adentrarse más. Los pasos se perdieron afuera.

—¿Qué hace esto aquí? —se preguntó. Aquella parecía ser una habitación en desuso, pues había pupitres y mesas amontonados en una pared, telarañas y rastro de polvo. Y contrastando con el paisaje, en medio de la habitación se hallaba un gran espejo, con el marco dorado. Tenía una inscripción en la parte de abajo pero sólo pudo pronunciar la palabra "Oesed".

Guiado por un impulso se acercó al espejo, miró hacia atrás para comprobar que lo que veía era real, pero no, en la habitación sólo estaba él.

Volteó de nuevo hacia el espejo. Estaba su reflejo, pero también su mamá y papá estaban con él, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Se quedó admirando a su madre por un tiempo, se veía igual de bella, radiante y alegre. Recordó de pronto que no era su madre, sino del otro Ichigo. Se preguntó si tendría la oportunidad de verla.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría sentir de nuevo aquella calidez que ella transmitía.

—No deberías estar aquí a estas horas. —escuchó una voz detrás.

—Urahara. —mencionó viéndolo. No, no había nada nuevo. Seguía usando la misma ropa rara.

—¡Oh! Omitiendo el profesor. —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa desenfadada. —qué extraña juventud que no muestra respeto por lo mayores. —pero su voz no denotaba enojo, sino alegría, así que Ichigo no se sintió cohibido.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué puedo ver a mis padres? —preguntó directo.

—Es el espejo de Oesed, refleja los más profundos deseos del corazón. —explicó Urahara. —y ya que perdiste a tu familia a tan corta edad, la ves reflejada.

—Ya veo. —murmuró. Así que también ahí perdió a su madre. —¿Y cómo murieron? —preguntó. —quiero escucharlo otra vez. —se apresuró a decir, no quería dar sospechas.

—Mostrando un increíble acto de amor, protegiéndote. —mencionó Urahara.

Ichigo guardó silencio y miró al espejo. Como lo imaginó, su madre murió protegiéndolo. Sé preguntó si siempre sería así.

—Pero no creo que ver a tu familia sea lo único que tu corazón anhele Ichigo. —el rubio volvió a llamar su atención. —Sin embargo procura no hacer cosas que "él" no haría y que lo pongan en apuros cuando regrese. —sonrió. —No demores en volver a tu dormitorio, tus amigos ya se adelantaron. Hubieras visto la cara que pusieron al verme detrás de ellos. Por cierto, me doy cuenta que mi abrigo no tiene bolsillos. —mencionó agarrando la prenda. —¡Ah!, es una pena, los bolsillos son increíbles, deberías ver la cantidad de cosas que pueden obtenerse de ellos cuando más lo deseas.

Riendo y murmurando sobre bolsillos, Urahara salió de la habitación dejando a Ichigo muy confundido, preguntándose si a pesar de estar loco sería posible que supiera que no era su alumno original. Pero también lo dejó pensativo.

—¿Qué más anhelo? — se preguntó mientras se acercaba de nuevo al espejo.

Aquella imagen de su familia se distorsionó, y en su lugar aparecieron él y Rukia vestidos de Shinigami, él sostenía la moneda dorada.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

—¡Ni loco me subiré a una escoba! —gritó Ichigo mientras él y Renji esperaban a Rukia afuera del salón de la maestra Shihoin.

Él no quería tomar clases pero lo obligaron por el bien del verdadero Ichigo, además de que Rukia no le permitiría saltarse una clase, aunque el mundo se estuviera acabando.

—Pero Ichigo, ya eres parte del equipo. —mencionó Renji.

Le había comentado sobre el quidditch y de inmediato se había reído al imaginarse a todos sobre una escoba, luego se indignó al saber que también lo jugaba.

—¿Qué quería la maestra? —Ichigo vio la oportunidad de cambiar de tema al ver salir a Rukia del salón.

Ella tardó en responder.

—Es su madre, de seguro la regañó por lo del troll. —mencionó Renji mientras se limpiaba una oreja con un dedo.

—¿Es tu mamá? —preguntó asombrado el de cabello naranja.

—Es…es una historia muy larga y no voy a contártela. —dijo y dio media vuelta. —vamos a buscar la moneda afuera, sé de un lugar donde puede estar.

Renji e Ichigo la siguieron murmurando entre ellos hasta que se encontraron en el pasillo al profesor Kaname, quien les dio un saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

El Shinigami no pudo evitar un sentimiento de incomodidad. Se dijo que no tenía que ser lo mismo, pero ese hombre no le daba confianza.

Kaname se detuvo y giró hacia ellos, que se dirigían hacia una de las puertas que daban al patio. Sonrió, falló la primera vez, pero no lo haría una segunda.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Ichigo no podía dejar de asombrarse de lo enorme que era el patio del castillo y de las increíbles cosas que veía. Ni tampoco de que casi todas las personas que conocía estaban por ahí. A la distancia vio a Grimmjow acompañado de dos chicos de los que no se acordaba su nombre, pero también eran arrancars. El de cabello azul lo miraba con desprecio y odio.

No le dio importancia, era algo normal en él. Había cosas que no cambiaban,

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una parte donde la maleza era alta y las copas de los arboles eran tan altas y tupidas que los rayos del sol casi no llegaban.

—Leyendo un poco sobre la historia de la academia Shinigami descubrí que hay una cabaña en esta parte. Y se dice que muchos tesoros son guardados dentro de ella. —mencionó Rukia abriéndose camino entre la maleza.

—En mi mundo la moneda era un tesoro, así que si aquí también lo es, puede que este resguardada en la cabaña. —mencionó Ichigo.

Prefirió no decir que pertenecía a la familia Shihoin. No quería arriesgarse a que Rukia lo regañara por perder algo de su madre. Y con ese pensamiento, llegó otro.

Rukia se apellidaba Kuchiki, pero no tenía hermanos, así que Byakuya era su padre. Y su madre era Yoruichi. Por lo tanto Byakuya y Yoruichi eran pareja.

Y su cerebro casi estalla tratando de aceptar e imaginar esa pareja.

—Ichigo, hemos llegado. —anunció Renji sacándolo, afortunadamente, de sus pensamientos.

Sabía que la cabaña no estaría en las mejores condiciones, pero no sabía si eso podría llamarse cabaña. Era una construcción de madera vieja, pero muy pequeña, apenas dos por dos. Al menos no tardarían mucho en buscar.

La puerta tenía una cerradura igual a la de muchas de las habitaciones del castillo, y una manija de aro sobre ella.

—Está cerrada, tendremos que derribar la puerta. —comentó Ichigo y Renji asintió, ambos preparándose para tal acto.

—Son barbaros o qué. —exclamó Rukia caminando entre ellos. Sacó su varita y se colocó frente a la puerta. —¡Alohomora! —susurró, de su varita salió un destello de luz y la cerradura cedió.

—¡Increíble Rukia! —sonrió Ichigo emocionado. Ella también lo hizo y él recordó a Rukia de su mundo sonriendo también.

—Empecemos a buscar entonces. —dijo él.

Los tres se adentraron en la cabaña, y no sabía para los demás, pero para Ichigo fue una tremenda sorpresa darse cuenta que las proporciones de la cabaña no correspondían, por fuera se veía muy pequeña, pero por dentro era muy espaciosa.

Había varias mesas y sillas apiladas en una esquina, varios estantes en la pared con lo que parecían ser pociones, varios armarios en otra esquina y unos cuentos retratos en la pared. Todo lleno de polvo y telarañas.

—Magia. —mencionó Renji cuando su amigo lo volteó a ver pidiendo una explicación.

Ichigo bufó molesto por tan escueta e inútil respuesta, pero lo dejaría pasar porque tenían cosas más importantes que hacer.

.

.

Minutos después, ya estaban sucios por tanto polvo, pero no perdían las esperanzas de encontrar el objeto de su interés. De repente un gruñido se escuchó.

No les dio tiempo de nada, cuando un pedazo del techo del lado derecho se levantó y varios trozos de madera cayeron.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Renji al tiempo que jaló a Rukia del brazo, evitando que un trozo de madera cayera sobre ella.

Ahora fue un pedazo de pared el que estaba por caer.

—Salgamos. —dijo Ichigo, logrando hacer reaccionar a los demás, pues se habían quedado estáticos.

Los tres salieron corriendo de la cabaña y voltearon hacia ella, encontrándose con la criatura que rompía el lugar.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Rukia. Renji mostraba la misma conmoción. Ninguna había visto o escuchado sobre algo así.

Ichigo no podía creer lo que veía.

—Es…es un hollow. —declaró. Y no cualquiera, era Grand Fisher. No entendía que hacía eso ahí, pero si lo derrotó una vez, lo haría dos.

Para sorpresa de sus amigos, corrió hacia el hollow.

—Ichigo, detente. —fue el grito de Rukia y Renji, pero él no se detuvo.

Buscó entre sus ropas su Zanpakuto pero sólo encontró una varita. ¿Cómo diablos iba a derrotarlo con eso?¿Se la tenía que meter en la nariz o qué?

Así indefenso como estaba, recibió un gran golpe de la mano del Hollow, el cual había salido a su encuentro también.

Fue a chocar contra un árbol y esta vez le dolió mucho más que otras veces. Era obvio que en ese cuerpo humano no tendría resistencia pero no lo había pensado.

—Ichigo. —gritó Rukia y corrió tras él con varita en mano, pensando un hechizo para la ocasión, pero fue sorprendida por la criatura que la tomó con una mano y la alzó. Sin evitarlo, dejó caer la varita.

—¡Ahh! —gritó con dolor ella, pues estaba siendo aplastada.

Ichigo no podía moverse todavía y Renji seguía sin saber qué hacer.

—La piedra…Renji. —gritó Rukia entre quejidos.

Él entendió su indicación, había una gran piedra entre la maleza, pero no se sentía capaz de usar el hechizo.

—Confío en ti, tú puedes. —ella lo animó a pesar de su dolor.

—Wingardium leviosa*.—dijo Renji señalando la roca con la varita. Esta empezó a levitar y con dificultad la dejo caer sobre lo que su amigo llamó Hollow. Este soltó a Rukia quien cayó de costado al suelo.

Ichigo se puso de pie y el Hollow fue sobre él. No recordaba sentirse más indefenso como en ese momento, no tenía con que defenderse, no sabía usar magia, de hecho él ni siquiera era un mago. Pero no se acobardaría.

Grand Fisher lo atacó con fuerza, pero Rukia había corrido hacia él e interceptó el ataque. Y frente a él todo pasó a cámara lenta.

Otra vez ella lo protegía como el primer día que la conoció. Otra vez su pecho había sido apresado por la mordedura de un hollow.

—¡Rukia! —gritó desesperado y enojado. Su varita destelló entonces energía azul** y la dirigió al hollow. Este soltó a la chica y retrocedió aullando del dolor.

Ichigo tiró la varita y se apresuró a tomar a su amiga entre los brazos, luego se dejó caer al suelo.

—Rukia, Rukia. —le habló desesperado, ella estaba inconsciente.

Renji también se acercó preocupado.

El Hollow rugió y se abalanzó contra ellos otra vez. Pero Ichigo ya no estaba atento a su alrededor.

—¡Expulso! —se escuchó la voz de Urahara, quien con el hechizo aventó al hollow varios metros de ahí. Renji lo miró con alegría. —Zaraki, Tosen, encárguense de eso. —les ordenó a sus acompañantes quienes corrieron para deshacerse de la criatura. —tuvieron suerte de que Grimmjow nos dijera donde estaban. —le dijo Urahara a Renji.

Se acercó para ver el estado de Rukia, pero Ichigo la seguía abrazando fuertemente.

—Rukia, despierta, despierta y vuelve conmigo a casa. —susurró Ichigo. Sí, eso era lo que más deseaba.

De pronto, una luz azul comenzó a emanar de un bolsillo de su pantalón. Sostuvo a Rukia con una mano y con la otra buscó entre su ropa.

Se sorprendió, ahí en el bolsillo estaba aquella pieza que tanto deseaba encontrar. Miró a Urahara, quien le sonrió.

—No dudes. —pudo leer sus labios antes de que la luz azul los envolviera y perdiera la conciencia.

—¡Ichigo! —exclamó Renji. —¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó a su profesor.

—No te preocupes, te lo contaré todo. —dijo él. —pero antes, mira aquí. —le mostró un encendedor de plata que al accionarlo salió de él una cabeza de pato.

Renji se desmayó y Urahara sonrió por lo útil que eran los modificadores de memoria. Seguramente había sido una aventura gratificante, lástima que no podría ser recordada.

—Para compensarlos les regalaré 10 puntos. —pensó.

—Esa cosa ya fue destruida. —informó Zaraki, quien recién llegaba junto a Tosen. —¿Qué era?

—Me temo que algo no natural. —informó con solemnidad el director del colegio. —producto de magia que no tendría que ser utilizada.

Y con eso Zaraki tuvo para comprender quien había sido su creador.

—Pero habrá tiempo para investigar esto, ahora llevemos a los chicos a la enfermería. Estarán bien, hay muy pocas cosas que Unohana no puede curar. —sonrió.

Zaraki cargó como costal de papas a Ichigo y Renji y Tosen a Rukia, y junto con Urahara regresaron al castillo.

Ichigo soñaba gratamente sin imaginar por todo lo que tendría que pasar, por ser el niño que vivió.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar que no era la Sociedad de Almas, pero que ya conocían, Rukia e Ichigo seguían dormidos. Su regreso a casa aún tendría que esperar.

* * *

 ***Ya sé que sólo funciona con objetos pequeños, pero si me ponía a buscar otro más adecuado no terminaba la historia. Espero me disculpen.**

 **Este one shot no es una continuación en sí pero** **tiene relación con otro que escribí: "El niño que vivió".**

 **Saludos y espero les haya gustado la historia.**


	3. Las guerreras con traje de marinero

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

 **Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **Advertencias:** Contiene OoC .

La verdad es que para el segundo día **"Crossover"** tenía pensado hacerlo con Naruto, pero implicaba poner más esfuerzo en la narración de las batallas, así que al final decliné por algo más sencillo sólo para no pasar por alto este día.

* * *

 **EL EXTRAÑO ARTEFACTO DE LA FAMILIA SHIHOIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2.- GUERRERAS EN TRAJE DE MARINERO.**

Otra vez despertó con dolor de cabeza. ¡Méndiga moneda y sus viajes! ¿No podían ser más tranquilos?

Se incorporó lentamente y se talló la cabeza. Miró a todos lados y no, no estaba en la Sociedad de Almas, pero no parecía estar en ningún raro lugar. Era una ciudad por lo que alcanzaba a distinguir, pues estaban como en una especie de puerto aduanero, había grandes contenedores amontonados y a unos metros más adelante una gran grúa.

—¡Rukia! —exclamó. Después de verificar donde estaba, ella fue lo primero que llegó a su mente.

—Aquí estoy. —la escuchó decir a su costado y volteó a verla. Estaba sentada en el piso tallándose la cabeza. No era el único al que esos viajes le sentaban mal.

Suprimió una sonrisa y la ayudó a levantarse. Estaba aliviado de que esta vez permanecían juntos.

—¡Qué curioso! —escuchó decir a Rukia. —somos Shinigamis. —explicó extendiendo los brazos para mostrarle el traje.

Ese era un punto más a su favor, al menos no estarían desprotegidos. Pero por otro lado, si nadie podía verlos tampoco recibirían ayuda.

Estaban en ese dilema cuando escucharon gran alboroto cerca de ellos, decidieron ir a investigar, encontrándose con un grupo de cuatro chicas en traje de marinero de distintos colores aprisionadas con cuerdas, frente a ellas y protegiéndolas estaba una chica de largas coletas doradas, enfrentándose a una especie de chica ángel, con alas blancas y cabello negro.

—No dejaré que lastimes a mis amigas. —mencionó la chica de coletas y extendió su mano. —¡Por el poder del prisma lunar! —exclamó y una luz suave y cálida la envolvió.

—¡No veas Ichigo! —exclamó Rukia avergonzada, pues la chica había quedado desnuda.

Obedientemente el muchacho, avergonzado también, alzó las manos para taparse los ojos.

—¡Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Soy Sailor Moon, y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna! —exclamó la chica haciendo raras posiciones con la mano y el cuerpo cuando terminó su trasformación.

—Es una ropa muy reveladora. —mencionó Rukia reprobando lo corto de su falda, la juventud cada vez era más deshonesta.

Ichigo no contestó para evitar problemas y desenfundó su Zanpakuto dispuesto a atacar, pero Rukia lo detuvo, explicándole que no podían intervenir hasta saber un poco más.

—Además ella no se enfrentaría a un villano que no pudiera derrotar. —exclamó con un poco de orgullo por ver a una chica valiente que no dudaba en enfrentarse al mal.

Para ese momento ya el ángel malvado había aparecido una gran roca en el cielo.

—Toma esto Sailor Moon. —dijo y arrojó la piedra hacia la chica.

—¡Ay no, ay no! —exclamó la guerrera en traje de marinero asustada y empezó a correr en círculos.

—¿Qué clase de heroína hace eso? —preguntó Ichigo exasperado y corrió hacia ellos, dejando a una decepcionada Rukia.

El chico se detuvo cuando una una rosa roja cortó el aire quebrando la roca y siguió su curso para incrustarse en el piso.

Buscaron el origen de aquello y encontraron a un chico en esmoquin negro, con capa, antifaz y sombrero de copa.

—¡Qué rayos es eso! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo Rukia e Ichigo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio pelearía vestido así?

—Cuando el mal se hace aparecer, el caballero de la rosa también lo hará, soy el gran Tuxedo Mask. —dijo el chico y saltó hacia el piso. —¡Hazlo ahora, Sailor Moon!

Para incredulidad de los Shinigamis, la chica de coletas obtuvo valor renovado, sacó una especie de cetro en forma de luna, activó un comando y dio vueltas y vueltas hasta que salió una especie de luz de su cetro que envolvió a la criatura. De nueva cuenta los chicos se sorprendieron cuando una chica humana fue el resultado de aquella acción.

—Sailor Moon, lo has hecho bien, te lo dejo todo a ti. —mencionó el chico de traje, se cubrió con la capa y corrió hasta perderse entre los contenedores.

Las demás guerreras se levantaron, pues quedaron liberadas al irse la criatura en forma de ángel. Corrieron hacia la chica en el piso no sin antes transformarse las cinco en jóvenes normales, al parecer de secundaria por el uniforme.

Levantaron a la chica dormida y juntas se fueron caminando, sin percatarse de los dos testigos presenciales.

—¿Qué acabamos de ver? —preguntó Rukia consternada.

—No sé, pero fue muy raro. —mencionó Ichigo. —No quiero involucrarme. —sentenció.

—Será mejor irnos de aquí.

—¿Y a dónde? —preguntó él.

—A donde sea mientras estemos juntos. —señaló ella y empezó a caminar.

Ichigo sintió su corazón retumbar, pero rápidamente sonrió. Seguramente ella no era consciente de sus palabras. Se apresuró a alcanzarla.

Sí, no importaba el lugar ni la época, mientras estuvieran juntos todo estaría bien.

La moneda que llevaba entre su ropa, resplandeció otra vez.

* * *

 **Saludos.**


	4. El último beso

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

 **Las leyendas pertenecen a la herencia cultural del pueblo mexicano.**

 **Advertencias:** Contiene OoC .

Este one shot pertenece al tercer día **"histórico"**. Ocurre en la época del México Colonial.

* * *

 **EL EXTRAÑO ARTEFACTO DE LA FAMILIA SHIHOIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 3.- EL ÚLTIMO BESO.**

—¡Señorita!¡Señorita! despierte por favor. —Ante aquellas palabras cargadas de angustia Rukia abrió los ojos lentamente.

Frente a ella estaba una señora de edad avanzada, morena, con el cabello recogido en un chongo y una ropa poco usual para ella, un vestido largo y amplio y una tela blanca que le cubría parte de la cabeza.

—Doña Rukia, me dio un susto terrible, se desmayó de repente. —le dijo la señora guardando un abanico, con el que supuso le acababa de soplar.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. —trató de sonreír para tranquilizarla y miró hacía los costados para reconocer el lugar.

Estaba en un gran parque, en medio había una fuente circular con adornos ostentosos, alrededor había abundantes árboles y también se podían apreciar construcciones antiguas y elegantes a lo lejos.

Era obvio que no estaba en Japón. Las personas paseaban por ahí con ropas muy elegantes para su gusto, los hombres en trajes de colores oscuros mayoritariamente, con sombreros y algunos usaban bastón, las mujeres con sofisticados peinados, largos y amplios vestidos con encajes, listones y diversos adornos y acompañadas por una señora que casi siempre caminaba unos pasos atrás.

Se miró y sí, ella también portaba un vestido azul muy vaporoso que era ceñido a la cintura, lo que dificultaba su respiración, se tocó el cabello y pudo sentir unos rizos y una peineta amplia que sostenía una mantilla.

¡Oh por Dios! ¿A dónde había ido a parar?

En ese momento tres hombres pasaron frente a ellas y no le habría dado importancia sino fuera porque uno de ellos era Ichigo, quien por cierto se veía muy bien de traje. Pero como no era momento para pensar en tonterías, se puso de pie y corrió hacia él.

—¡Ichigo!¡Ichigo! —lo llamó.

El grupo de hombres se detuvo y volteó a verla. Sus miradas eran de desconcierto y el de los acompañantes, de desagrado.

—¿No me recuerdas? —le preguntó a Ichigo, pero su mirada le dijo todo. Se sintió desconsolada. —Somos amigos, tienes que recordarme.

—Lo siento. —respondió el muchacho de ojos avellana quitándose el sombrero.

A una indicación de un amigo, se giró y empezó a avanzar, aunque lentamente.

—Ichigo, soy Rukia. —exclamó ella intentando alcanzarlo, pero fue detenida por la señora que la acompañaba.

—Déjalo mi niña. —le suplicó angustiada. —Lo que has hecho hoy no es propio de una dama y si tu padre se entera se enojará mucho.

En ese momento los recuerdos de esa vida le llegaron de golpe, mareándola, por lo que tuvo que buscar donde sentarse.

Ella era Rukia Kuchiki, hija de Byakuya Kuchiki, un comerciante acaudalado. Ella había nacido ahí, en México, aunque de descendencia japonesa.

Su madre murió cuando era un bebé, y desde ese momento se convirtió en el único interés de su padre, que aunque trataba de consentirla en todo, tenía mal genio y la sobreprotegía por temor a perderla.

Ya más calmada regresó a casa, en el camino se impresionó por el lugar. Los edificios y casas construidos con ladrillo y pintados de colores pastel con techos de tejas rojas daban muestra de la arquitectura clásica de la época y las calles de piedra y los balcones de las casas le daban un estilo acogedor.

Por estar situada en una colina, la ciudad estaba llena de estrechas calles y callejones. Muchas de las calles eran tan angostas que los balcones de las casas colindaban, por lo que pensó sería muy fácil salir al balcón y tocar con la mano la pared de enfrente.

Pero también se inquietó, por la época era muy mal visto que una mujer se acercara a un hombre y conversara con él a solas, y además su padre siendo tan celoso no la dejaba andar sin compañía. No sabía cómo podría acercarse a Ichigo para hablar con él y mucho menos sabía cómo regresar a su época.

Al llegar a su casa se dirigió a su cuarto para pensar un poco, le pidió a su nana investigar sobre Ichigo a pesar de sus temores.

.

.

Rukia terminaba de revisar en su cajonera por si la moneda se encontraba ahí cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de pronto, por ella entró Byakuya envestido con un traje negro muy elegante y el cabello recogido en una coleta, pero con un gesto de severidad y coraje que no le había visto antes.

—Nii…padre. —se corrigió al momento. —¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Me han dicho lo que sucedió esta tarde. —señaló Byakuya con enojo. Caminó a prisa hacia su hija y la tomó del brazo. —¿Cómo pudiste? —la zarandeó con rudeza. Rukia no supo que hacer, él no era su hermano pero le costaba separar las realidades. —Ya te lo he advertido, no quiero que te enredes con ningún hombre, y menos con un minero como ese. —le volvió a decir con enojo y la empujó hacia la cama.

—Padre, no hice nada malo. —exclamó ella, seguía impresionada por la actitud de Byakuya.

—¿Nada malo? —preguntó incrédulo. —¿te perece normal que una dama de sociedad aborde a un hombre con la desesperación con la que lo has hecho? —cuestionó.

—Esas son sólo ideas retrógradas. —expresó y de inmediato se arrepintió de ello. Byakuya le dio una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda.

—No sé qué te ha pasado, pero necesitas reflexionar sobre tu comportamiento. —señaló Byakuya y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con llave.

No reconocía su preciada hija, nunca se había atrevido a desobedecerlo, ni mucho menos a levantarle la voz.

Rukia se acostó entonces sobre el colchón, depositando se cabeza en una almohada, que fue impregnada por sus lágrimas.

No sabía quién lloraba exactamente, si la Rukia de esa época por el dolor que le causaba haber avergonzado a su padre o ella, por sentir la misma angustia de no poder ver de nuevo a Ichigo, así como aquella vez en la torre.

Unas horas después, con la mente fría llegó a la conclusión de que no podía quedarse sentada esperando a que alguien llegara a rescatarla.

Salió al balcón. Ya estaba oscureciendo y el horizonte se tenía de tonos naranjas, un paisaje muy bello para contemplar, pero no tenía tiempo. Se asomó en un costado, pues al frente su balcón colindaba con el de otra casa que estaba a oscuras, no era muy alto, así que no corría riesgos de fracturas.

Agarró la falda del vestido para subirla un poco y trepó al balcón, luego brincó hacia el suelo. La caída fue dolorosa pero soportable, se puso de pie, se sacudió el vestido y empezó a caminar en línea recta para no perderse.

—Creo que no fue buena idea. —murmuró tras unos minutos de caminata. La verdad es que no sabía a donde ir, ni mucho menos si podría encontrárselo.

Su trayecto la llevó a la alameda, un parque público que a esas horas estaba muy concurrido. Pudo observar pequeños puestos de comida, a señores que tocaban un organillo mientras un pequeño mono agarrando un plato pedía unas monedas, otros metros más alejado había un hombre que invitaba a escuchar la suerte de un papelito que un pájaro sacaba de una cajita.

Las mujeres y hombres caminaban ataviados en sus mejores prendas y joyas. Todo bajo la luz de las farolas.

Miró alrededor, quizá Ichigo también estuviera ahí.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar. —escuchó una voz a su costado.

—Ichigo. —susurró girando para quedar frente a él.

Él sonrió.

—Primero me abordó sin muestra de timidez, aun cuando no nos conocíamos, y ahora me habla de manera informal. —Mencionó él. —Sí que es una dama muy peculiar.

—¿Y eso es malo? —preguntó interesada.

—Para mí no. No sé cómo explicarlo pero eso es parte de mi interés por usted. —mencionó Ichigo para su sorpresa. —siento como si la conociera de antes.

—Igual yo. —mencionó ella. Iría poco a poco, primero ganaría su confianza y después le soltaría la verdad de golpe. Sólo esperaba que no la creyera loca.

Ichigo la invitó a caminar a su lado y hablaron de varios temas, entre ellos rencarnaciones y viajes entre dimensiones, para sorpresa y alivio de Rukia, Ichigo se mostró muy interesado en el tema.

—Hay una leyenda que me gusta mucho, se llama el sol negro, narra la historia de un hombre inmortal que está destinado a vagar por el mundo esperando a que su amada por fin lo recuerde, mientras él sólo puede aspirar a vivir un corto tiempo con ella antes de que ella muera.*

—¡Rukia! —la conversación fue interrumpida por la furiosa exclamación de un padre celoso.

Byakuya había ido a disculparse con su hija y no la halló en su habitación, sospechando lo que hizo, salió a buscarla. Su coraje creció al encontrarla a solas con ese hombre en una banca del parque.

—¡Padre! —se levantó Rukia sorprendida.

—Otra vez me has fallado. —expresó acercándose a ella para tomarla del brazo.

El ambiente se tornó tenso, varias personas se quedaron viendo la escena, susurrando sobre la infeliz suerte de don Byakuya Kuchiki, quien perdió a su esposa y tenía una hija inmoral.

—Permítame explicarle. —intervino Ichigo, que ya se había puesto de pie.

—No tengo nada que decirle, sólo que se aleje de mi hija, no quiero verlos juntos de nuevo. —la ira lo consumía, no le dejaría su mayor tesoro a él.

—Por favor. —rogó él dando unos pasos para acercarse. —Me he enamorado de su hija y quiero casarme con ella.

Y la cara de sorpresa de Byakuya apenas se pudo comparar a la de Rukia.

De acuerdo, no era a ella a la que se le habían declarado, pero no podía evitar que el corazón se le acelerara. De seguro tantos viajes entre dimensiones le estaban afectando a su organismo.

―Un simple minero como tú no puede aspirar a mi hija. ―expresó de forma arrogante. ― Se los advierto. ―les dijo con mirada fría. ―si los vuelvo a ver juntos, te mataré… Rukia. ―amenazó mirando a su hija.

Pero ni Ichigo ni Rukia creyeron en aquella amenaza, ¿cómo iba un padre a matar a su hija? Y menos él que le profesaba un gran amor.

Byakuya se llevó a su hija del brazo, mientras Ichigo se quedó contemplando con tristeza como aquel hombre le arrebataba al amor de su vida.

.

.

Dos días pasaron sin que Rukia pudiera salir de su casa, ni siquiera al balcón. Estaba angustiada, no podía ver a Ichigo y no sabía si podría regresar a casa.

Esa tarde escuchó ruidos afuera, se asomó por la ventana, hacia el balcón. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Ichigo saltando el balcón de la casa vecina para llegar al suyo.

Ichigo desesperado por la angustia de no volverla a ver, se hizo mil conjeturas para solucionar su problema, eligiendo la más adecuada.

Decidió comprar la casa que colindaba con la de ella, por la parte de atrás. Como sus dueño se reusaban a venderla, les ofreció una elevada cantidad de dinero que no pudieron despreciar. Nada lo sabía, pero al no tener familia y gracias a ser tan trabajador y emprendedor, él había acumulado una pequeña fortuna.

Él la miró con alegría y con cariño y luego caminó hacia su ventana, estaba cerrada con llave, así que la pateó con fuerza repetidamente hasta que cedió.

―Te he extrañado. ―le dijo él tomando su mano para depositar un beso en ella. ―Pensé en lo que platicamos, y lo creo. Creo que nuestro destino es conocernos en cualquier vida. ―mencionó.

Para sorpresa de Rukia, la atrajo en un fuerte abrazo. Ella, no acostumbrada a ese tipo de muestras de cariño, se sonrojó.

Tan absortos estaban que no sintieron a Byakuya llegar.

El padre, presa de los celos y la ira por saberse robado del cariño de su hija, sacó de entre sus ropas un revolver.

―Si Rukia no es mía, no será de nadie. ―exclamó apuntando el arma hacia su hija.

―¡Padre! ―gritó ella con horror.

Ichigo se colocó frente a ella, justo a tiempo para recibir el impacto de la bala, sin embargo esta lo atravesó y también se incrustó en Rukia.

Los cuerpos de los jóvenes cayeron al suelo, él sin vida, ella con apenas un pequeño aliento. Sobre su pecho Rukia fue capaz de pronunciar unas últimas palabras.

―Nos encontraremos de nuevo…en esta vida o en otra.

Mientras cerraba los ojos una luz azul los envolvió.

Como si la venda se le hubiera caído de los ojos, Byakuya reaccionó y se arrepintió de lo que había hecho, se arrodilló frente al cuerpo inerte de Rukia y lloró desesperado. Luego con el revolver que le quitó la vida a su amada hija, se apuntó a la cabeza. Si ella ya no estaba en ese mundo, no tenía caso vivir.

Esa noche los cuerpos sin vida de dos jóvenes enamorados fueron encontrados. Las personas creen que las almas de doña Rukia y don Ichigo se reencontraron en el cielo, y que desde ahí mandan bendiciones y felicidad a todas las parejas de enamorados que se besan en ese callejón, al que desde ese trágico día se le conoció como el callejón del beso.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado la historia. La leyenda en la que me basé se llama "El callejón del beso" y es de la ciudad de Guanajuato, México.**

 **Tengo un fic titulado "Antología de amores eternos", son adaptaciones de varias leyendas por si les interesa.**

 **Me gustó como sonaba el "doña Rukia" y "don Ichigo", por eso lo utilicé algunas veces. Saludos y que estén bien.**


End file.
